Les flocons fondent contre la laine
by shadowquill17
Summary: Christmas Special: John regarde la neige tomber et ne peut s'empêcher de la comparer à Sherlock... mais ce dernier rentre à la maison et les pensées de John sont bientôt un peu moins intelligibles. (Johnlock établi)


**Cher lecteur, **

**En ce matin de Noël, je tiens à t'offrir moi aussi un cadeau, qui n'ira pas sous le sapin mais qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant qu'un vrai. Alors je te présente mon Christmas Special, et je croise les doigts pour qu'il te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

Il neige. Les flocons immatériels virevoltent dans l'air froid, tourbillonnant en groupes enthousiastes que l'élan du vent pousse en arabesques aériennes juste devant la fenêtre. Certains se perdent pour s'écraser sur la vitre, et le contact avec le verre les fait fondre presque instantanément, mais pas assez vite pour que je ne distingue pas leurs petites formes d'étoiles cristallisées, toutes uniques…

Je soupire de contentement. S'il y a une chose qui me rend toujours étrangement satisfait et inexplicablement heureux, c'est la neige. Pas la neige faible qui tombe en flocons épars avant de s'amasser en fins tas de gadoue pour disparaître après quelques heures d'espoir vain, non… c'est la vraie neige qui m'émeut, la glorieuse chute de neige en flocons épais qui couvrent le ciel d'un blanc immaculé de milliers d'étoiles invisibles, inlassables, qui se déposent sur tout le paysage comme du sucre glace sur un gâteau au chocolat, tout aussi légers et implacables, tout aussi beaux et poétiques, pour former un manteau pur et doux qui dissimule bientôt la grisaille de Londres… et s'il y a du vent et que les flocons tournoient et fusent dans l'air comme de minuscules insectes aux ailes froides et bourdonnantes, c'est encore mieux.

Et cela change encore ! À présent les flocons sont lourds et épais et tombent tout droit, à peine déviés par le vent qui s'est tu contre la fenêtre… je distingue à peine l'immeuble d'en face, ou même la rue ; tout est comme flouté par le rideau imperturbable de flocons.

Il y a une autre raison qui fait que depuis peu je suis encore plus amoureux de la neige qu'auparavant… et c'est parce qu'elle me fait presque irrésistiblement penser à Sherlock.

Une fois que j'avais mis le doigt dessus, la comparaison me paraissait tellement évidente que je me trouvais étonné de ne pas voir plus de gens faire la connection… mais bon, je suppose que personne n'y penserait, simplement parce que personne ne pense autant que moi à Sherlock.

(Oui, parce que _personne_ ne pourrait vivre avec 50% de son esprit constamment concentré sur la présence ou l'absence de Sherlock, ses pommettes incroyables, la paleur de ses joues, la finesse de son cou délicat ou l'irrésistible magnétisme de ses lèvres… or, je parviens à me débrouiller pour mener malgré tout une vie – relativement – équilibrée, ce qui me fait parfois me rengorger en me disant que peut-être je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.)

Quoi qu'il soit, il est frappant de constater, dès qu'on décide de les lister, les nombreuses similarités entre la neige et Sherlock…

Comme la neige, Sherlock est étonnamment pâle, même pour un Anglais ayant passé toute sa vie à Londres. Son teint livide attire certainement l'attention dans une foule de gens normaux, mais ne paraîtrait pas déplacée au milieu d'une toundra glacée. En fait, il se fondrait probablement parfaitement dans le paysage.

Bien sûr, la prochaine ressemblance à remarquer est celle de la température. Tout le monde sait que la neige est froide, glaciale même, et tout le même monde s'accorde à dire que Sherlock est aussi frais qu'un glaçon dans ses rapports sociaux et professionnels. Mais, en plus de la métaphore psychologique, peu de gens savent que Sherlock est également physiquement, _littéralement_ froid… pas glacial, non, mais bien un ou deux degrés en dessous de ma température corporelle, par exemple. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il mange moins et concentre toute son énergie dans son cerveau au lieu de son régulateur corporel… comment il fait ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais s'il y a une personne au monde capable de commander à son corps de négliger ses besoins physiologiques pour privilégier son activité mentale, c'est bien Sherlock.

Bien sûr, tout le monde n'aime pas la neige. Elle gêne la circulation, fait annuler vols, voyages et projets sportifs, provoque rhumes et grippes, oblige à ressortir les hideuses doudounes des hivers précédents, celles auxquelles on avait espéré échapper cette fois… un peu comme Sherlock, l'éternel cauchemar des gens tranquilles, le dérangeur de routine, le diseur de vérité gênante. Dès les premiers instants un malaise s'installe, et d'habitude les gens se braquent contre lui, se ferment et s'hermétisent… car Sherlock ne bénéficie même pas de l'a priori positif dont profite la neige, cette aura de mystère qui les rend indulgents et leur fait pardonner les désagréments qu'elle provoque inévitablement…

Ou alors, s'il en a une, elle devient permanente, et ce sur quelques personnes, une minorité dont Mrs Hudson, Molly et moi-même faisons bien évidemment partie… et nous sommes étrangement soudés par notre affection incommensurable - et parfois inexplicable – pour le génie incompris qu'est Sherlock Holmes.

Bien sûr, ayant rassemblé ainsi les points communs qu'a Sherlock avec la neige, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne conduisait pas à un dénouement extrêmement heureux pour lui. Tous ces handicaps, et rien de cette légende qui nous rend la neige si plaisante… où rentrais-je en jeu ?

Alors finalement, je conserve une affection démesurée pour la neige et ce qu'elle me rappelle de mon amant adoré, mais je chéris encore plus les qualités chez lui qui s'en éloignent et que je suis presque le seul à connaître… la neige ne se réchauffe pas après un contact prolongé. La neige est éphémère mais immuable, sa structure et son caractère ne changent jamais… et jamais, jamais la neige ne se pose quelque part pour y rester pour toujours.

Sherlock a prouvé ici qu'il était très différent.

C'est au moment où je me fais cette réflexion que j'entends la porte du hall s'ouvrir, et des pas souples monter légèrement les escaliers ; les battements de mon coeur accélèrent. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre et Sherlock entre dans l'appartement dans un bruissement de tissu contre le bois de l'encadrement. Je me tourne vers lui pour l'observer attentivement, par habitude et pour le pur plaisir de la chose… son long manteau noir est couvert de flocons à demi-fondus, ses chaussures en cuir chic visiblement trempées jusqu'à la chaussette ; le bas de son pantalon sombre dégoutte sur le sol, et les bouts de ses gants également. Son écharpe est soigneusement enroulée autour de son cou, mais un minuscule morceau de peau ivoire illumine le tissu bleu foncé… et ses boucles indisciplinées sont trempées, encore constellées de fantômes de flocons qui brillent en gouttelettes étincelantes au sommet de sa tête.

Je sens une chaleur familière naître dans mon ventre : Sherlock, couvert de neige… deux des choses que je préfère au monde. Un combo proprement irrésistible.

Il me regarde toujours le regarder, immobile près de l'entrée, et enlève lentement ses gants de cuir sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens. Ils brillent d'un intense bleu pâle et animent d'un éclat tout hivernal son visage blême aux pommettes rosies par le froid. Il arbore un léger sourire et me regarde tranquillement tandis que je m'approche de lui à pas lents, ses pupilles grosses et noires et fixées sur moi.

Je m'arrête juste devant lui ; la chaleur dans mon ventre est toujours là, mélange indistinct de tendresse et d'excitation, de désir et d'amour, et monte jusqu'à ma poitrine, large et brûlante et bouleversante. Je pose les deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine, me rapprochant encore, et sans que je ne dise rien Sherlock comprend mon intention et se penche pour combler les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent encore ; ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, et je sens le contentement d'obtenir enfin la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin détendre tout mon corps.

C'est un baiser bref, chaste, et c'est seulement en le sentant finalement que je réalise, comme d'habitude, à quel point Sherlock m'a manqué. Sa bouche est fraîche contre la mienne, ses lèvres douces et tendres ; seules nos bouches se touchent, très légèrement. Il reste une ou deux secondes ainsi avant d'esquisser le geste de se retirer, mais je grogne doucement et agrippe les pans de son manteau pour le garder près de moi ; il sourit contre mes lèvres en sentant mon mouvement.

Le baiser devient plus profond, mais seules nos lèvres sont impliquées ; nous les entrouvrons de concert et elles bougent paresseusement à l'unisson dans une multitude de mouvements musculaires languides et absolument divins. Je me blottis contre sa poitrine, fondant nos silhouettes l'une contre l'autre, tandis que les mains de Sherlock remontent lentement jusqu'à mon visage pour le prendre en coupe, ses longs doigts froids entourant amoureusement ma mâchoire, délicatement, comme s'il hésitait encore. Alors je me détache de lui, abandonnant le devant de son manteau pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, et je le fais pencher vers moi d'une pression légère sur sa nuque.

-Fais-moi l'amour, je murmure dans son oreille.

Je sens Sherlock se tendre contre moi, mais quand il se recule et me regarde c'est un mélange de surprise sceptique et de désir impatient qui se dispute la place de son regard… ce qui ne l'empêche pas de passer une de ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, l'autre derrière mon cou, et de m'entraîner dans un baiser renversant.

Ses lèvres écrasent les miennes, caressantes et quémandantes, sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche pour enlacer la mienne… mes sens en ébullition sont confus et mélangés, mais le corps long et mince de Sherlock épouse parfaitement la ligne ramassée du mien, et je peux vaguement sentir l'humidité de son manteau traverser le tissu de mon pull trop fin. Mes doigts agrippent les boucles mouillées dressées sur sa nuque, caressant à l'aveuglette l'arrière soyeux de son crâne, tandis que Sherlock nous fait reculer tous les deux vers le feu ronflant de la cheminée.

Ses mains virevoltent contre mon torse, caressant et agrippant, et bientôt il passe brusquement mon pull au-dessus de ma tête, me laissant ébouriffé et torse nu contre son manteau. Le froid soudain fait durcir mes tétons qui se dressent, insolents, contre les flocons fondus dans la laine noire. Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandissent, le désir non retenu faisant brûler ses iris clairs… je tremble légèrement en le voyant me regarder ainsi, et j'entreprends de mes doigts fébriles de le déshabiller à mon tour.

Nos gestes sont brouillons, précipités, mais peu nous importe car bientôt manteau et écharpe se retrouvent par terre, et la chemise de Sherlock s'ouvre sur son buste mince et pâle ; un souffle court s'échappe de mes lèvres à la vue de cette percée de peau immaculée et si tentatrice… Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre dans nos pantalons respectifs, et le feu de ma peau s'embrase en sentant les mains de Sherlock sur mes bras, sur mes épaules, sur mon ventre, sur ma poitrine…

Sherlock se penche pour embrasser tendrement ma cicatrice, ses lèvres pressant de petits baisers doux contre la balafre rôsatre, et même si ma peau est moins sensible à cet endroit, je frissonne de bonheur tellement le geste est intime. De ses doigts habiles, il détache ma ceinture et ouvre ma braguette pour plonger ses mains sous mon pantalon et serrer tendrement mes fesses contre ses paumes ; je sens mon érection grossir encore contre sa cuisse, insistante et demandante, et Sherlock n'attend pas pour s'agenouiller en faisant glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes (je frémis au contact de ses doigts froids contre ma peau), me laissant seulement dans le boxer rouge qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement… je me sens une chaleur intense colorer mes joues quand il pose un regard affamé sur la bosse révélatrice de mon érection habillée d'écarlate, et il dépose un baiser affectueux contre mon estomac. En sentant ses lèvres aussi proches de l'endroit où j'aimerais tant les sentir, mes genoux tremblent violemment ; Sherlock se redresse souplement pour m'empêcher de tomber et nous installe sur le canapé, lui à genoux entre mes cuisses grandes ouvertes, avant de se pencher à nouveau pour un autre baiser.

J'accueille Sherlock avec délice, et sa langue envahit mes sens et bouleverse mes pensées, et ses dents contre mes lèvres, et son érection créant une friction intolérable contre la mienne, font bouillir mes veines d'impatience et d'un besoin brûlant et irrépressible de le sentir en moi.

- S'il-te-plaît, je chuchote dans un souffle suppliant contre sa bouche fiévreuse. Maintenant…

Mais Sherlock fait la sourde oreille et ses lèvres continuent leur lente descente, des baisers papillons pressés contre ma peau frissonnante, contre mon sternum, mes côtes, mon ventre, l'os de ma hanche… je suis complètement à la merci des caresses de Sherlock. Et puis une chaleur humide enveloppe soudain mon sexe et le plaisir, blanc et brillant, aveugle mes paupières.

Sherlock suçote tranquillement le bout de mon érection, serrant ses lèvres autour de moi, pressant et enroulant sa langue dans un mouvement qui me fait m'arquer instinctivement contre l'accoudoir, sans défense contre la douceur de ses lèvres. Et puis sa bouche engloutit mon sexe tout entier et la chaleur moite contre ma chair trop sensible me fait trembler dans mon effort de ne pas pousser dans la bouche de Sherlock en réponse. J'entends indistinctement des suppliques incohérentes m'échapper, le nom de Sherlock résonner dans mon souffle, des gémissements à peine articulés vibrer tout au fond de moi, tandis que sa langue savante me rapproche de l'orgasme de plus en plus, beaucoup trop…

-Je… _ah_, Sherlock, non… pas, _mmmh_… pas comme ça…

Je veux le sentir en moi, je veux qu'il glisse son sexe au plus profond de mon intimité ; c'est pour le voir jouir au fond de moi que j'ai attendu toute cette après-midi… je tente de dire tout ça, mais ma langue ne m'obéit plus.

Heureusement, Sherlock semble comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à dire, parce qu'il se penche en avant pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table basse, et en sort un tube familier. Il l'ouvre, le presse dans sa paume ouverte, et je le regarde couvrir ses doigts du gel rosâtre.

-Pas la peine de me préparer, Sherlock, je halète. Je veux te sentir bouger en moi… _maintenant_…

Mais pour toute réponse, Sherlock secoue la tête, relève mon genou droit pour le caler par-dessus son épaule, et, sans prévenir, glisse doucement un index en moi. Je me laisse aller en arrière contre l'accoudoir du canapé à la soudaine sensation, toute idée de précipitation oubliée, et je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact du doigt de Sherlock dans mon intimité. Il le promène tranquillement, pas pressé, comme inconscient de l'effet que ses gestes ont sur moi, et bientôt un deuxième doigt vient s'ajouter au premier. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans l'épaule de Sherlock, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger ce dernier tandis qu'il espace et élargit l'angle entre son index et son majeur, massant et relaxant les muscles serrés.

Je dois lutter pour ne pas jouir immédiatement ; je veux pouvoir sentir Sherlock en moi avant l'orgasme… et je veux qu'il jouisse en moi également, alors je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas m'abandonner à la vague de plaisir qui me renverse quand Sherlock ajoute un troisième doigt pour aider les deux premiers. Cette fois je sais que je suis complètement prêt, glissant et ouvert et détendu pour lui, et Sherlock s'en est rendu compte aussi ; je sens ses doigts me déserter et je retiens un gémissement de frustration. Mais alors Sherlock se redresse, dressé sur ses genoux solidement campés entre mes cuisses, et ouvre son pantalon, libérant la bosse révélatrice et proéminente encore couverte de de la soie bleu nuit de son boxer de marque... Je m'avance vers lui, impatient et nerveux et brûlant de désir, et je glisse mes doigts au bord du vêtement pour le descendre lentement le long de ses hanches pointues, libérant son érection.

Son sexe se tend vers moi, et j'en caresse le bout mouillé d'un doigt tremblant, avant de poser mes lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Il m'embrasse tendrement, et je le sens couvrir son sexe de lubrifiant avant de le guider vers mon intimité, tandis que son autre main se cale sur l'accoudoir, juste à côté de mon visage ; ma tête part en arrière quand il me pénètre finalement. Je lâche un grognement de satisfaction en sentant avec une acuité extraordinaire chaque millimètre que son sexe traverse en moi, lentement, sans heurt.

Comme d'habitude, la sensation de sentir Sherlock contre moi, sur moi, en moi, est tout simplement divine ; son odeur emplit mes narines, sa respiration résonne à mes oreilles, son souffle chaud effleure mon buste courbé, j'évolue dans une dimension alternative où seul Sherlock existe. Ses yeux sont baissés, ses cils projettant une ombre délicate sur ses pommettes rosies par l'excitation, alors qu'il se concentre sur ses gestes dans une cadence lente et proprement agonisante. Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde avant de se retirer lentement, doucement, pour sortir presque complètement avant de me pénétrer à nouveau dans un mouvement profond et progressif. Je m'arque sur le canapé en le sentant totalement enfoui en moi, avançant mes hanches dans l'espoir qu'il aille encore plus loin… mais déjà il se retire à nouveau, millimètre par millimètre, et j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser de désir.

-Sherlock, je… je bégaie, presque incohérent. S'il-te-plaît… plus… vite…

L'érection de Sherlock sort presque complètement de moi, et il se penche vers mon oreille.

-Pardon, John ? susurre-t-il contre moi. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Je t'en supplie, Sherlock, je répète, plus – _aaaaaah_ !

La fin de ma phrase devient un cri rauque de plaisir tandis que Sherlock s'enfonce soudain en moi d'un puissant coup de reins ; il atteint ma prostate et je vois des étoiles. Mais déjà il se recule, pour revenir, et encore et encore et je crois mourir sous la multitude de sensations qui m'envahissent à chaque fois qu'il me heurte en plein dans le mille…

-Oh, oui, Sherl – _aaah_, je gémis au rythme de ses élans, mes mains agrippées au bord et au dossier du canapé tellement fort que les bouts de mes doigts me brûlent.

Mon corps est en feu, je ne distingue plus la réalité ; rien d'autre n'existe que le visage concentré de Sherlock au-dessus de moi et la merveilleuse sensation d'être comblé par lui.

Mon pénis tendu oscille entre nos deux estomacs, et il ne faut qu'un contact de la main de Sherlock pour me faire basculer ; un tremblement irrépressible secoue tout mon corps et je crie son nom tandis qu'un flash de lumière éblouissante illumine mes paupières, juste avant d'éjaculer finalement en un long jet brûlant sur mon estomac et celui de Sherlock.

Je m'écroule en arrière contre le tissu moelleux, les muscles aussi ramollis que de la gelée. Sherlock, lui, se penche pour embrasser tendrement ma poitrine, qui se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement à chacune de mes respirations laborieuses. Quand il se redresse, il glisse un bras dans mon dos et me remonte avec lui, laissant mon genou glisser de son épaule, pour me serrer contre son torse ; mes jambes s'enroulent d'elles-même autour de sa taille pour nous maintenir au même niveau et soudain Sherlock empoigne fermement mes fesses, avant de se lever, de pivoter et de se rasseoir dans le canapé en me calant sur ses hanches… il tend le cou vers moi et me donne un long baiser que je lui rends paresseusement, mes doigts fourrageant passionnément dans ses épaisses boucles sombres, mes jambes toujours nouées derrière son dos pour le conserver en moi.

Au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondit, mes hanches commencent à remuer contre Sherlock et ce dernier gémit faiblement sous mes reins, changeant juste assez l'angle de son bassin pour que la friction soit à son maximum. Je le prends tout entier en moi avant de redresser mes hanches imperceptiblement, juste assez pour nous séparer un peu… avant de redescendre sur lui, l'accueillant à nouveau aussi profondément que possible ; Sherlock grogne dans ma bouche et ses grandes mains enveloppent mes fesses pour m'accompagner dans mon va-et-vient, s'enfonçant désespérément dans la chair tendre quand j'augmente le rythme. Ses hanches se soulèvent instinctivement, et très vite Sherlock prend le contrôle, installant sa propre cadence infernale tandis que j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, haletant et murmurant des mots dépourvus de sens contre sa peau chaude, secoué par ses coups de reins énergiques dans un reste de brouillard post-orgasmique flou et doux.

Et soudain tout son corps tremble violemment sous moi et je sens un jet brûlant fuser en moi quand il jouit, grognant mon nom d'une voix rauque dans mes cheveux humides. Puis il se laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux à demi-fermés, et je me blottis contre lui, glissant mes bras sous les siens, lourds et immobiles. Il soupire de contentement en sentant ma peau épouser la sienne et nos deux poitrines se joindre, collées par une même sueur. Ma respiration crée une chaleur humide et rassurante sur son épaule, et je sens sa jumelle se former sur la mienne, juste sous les lèvres de Sherlock.

-Devrais-je… pantèle-t-il contre moi, te demander la raison de cette requête sexuelle soudaine et si pressante ?

Abandonnant son cou, je me redresse en souriant, pour presser un long baiser contre ses lèvres. Sherlock se laisse faire, pliant et souple contre ma bouche, et ne rouvre pas les yeux quand je m'éloigne après quelques secondes ; il se lèche les lèvres d'un air rêveur.

-Hmmm… secondaire, tu as raison, tranche-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les pointes de ses boucles sont encore mouillées par la neige ; des flocons depuis longtemps fondus caressent mon front quand Sherlock attire mon visage contre le sien pour un nouveau baiser…

- THE END -

**...**

**Et voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que tu as aimé ce cadeau (si oui n'hésite pas à laisser une review ^^), et je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël !**


End file.
